What If?
by smilemore21
Summary: What if things weren't always as written ? What if things were different? More Details Inside!
1. Minimal Loss

** So here's another new story. I decided to end It's Only An Argument where it ended last time , because it left a little bit of room for readers to imagine what happened afterwards. This story will replace other characters with Derek or Emily. Don't get me wrong , I love all friendship moments on the show but I love Demily , so why not add some?**

** I plan to update this one at least once a week but I plan to have the chapters be longer , and I will need more time to get the chapters out. As always I appreciate all readers , and even if you think it wouldn't it would mean a lot if you review. **

* * *

**Based on 4x3 Minimal Loss**

Derek and Emily had been sent undercover to follow a lead about child abuse. When they had gotten to the Christian ranch , nothing had gone as planned. They were sitting in a basement , dull fluorescent lights hanging over their heads. They don't know if they will survive to the end of the day. The monstrous man enters the room and his footsteps can be heard down the corridor.

" Which one of you is the FBI agent?" Cyrus asked the anger and determination clear in his eyes.

Emily's eyes are wide , in shock and in fear. She is pushing herself to answer , but Derek beats her to it.

" I am." Derek replied , bracing himself for the shot.

Cyrus took of the safety and his finger was dangerously close to pulling the trigger. The shot would have been deadly. Emily stopped him just in time , and Cyrus' fury quickly turned to Emily.

" I'm not surprised he would do that for you , but I wonder why he cares about someone he was only supposed to have met today." Cyrus remarked.

Emily didn't look Cyrus in the eyes , she was trying to fight back the tears she had from when the gun was pointed at Derek. Cyrus pulled her by her raven locks and forced her into a mirror. Emily closed her eyes , and tried to think back to her favorite memory. Suddenly she was on the Alps , gazing at the stars with her grandfather. It was the summer before she went to Rome , the last few months she had before her life took a steep slope downhill. The sound her body made hitting the wall second time reminded her of where she really was. She called out to her team , in a form that almost sounded like a mockery of Cyrus. Like she was antagonizing him. Cyrus slammed her small frame all over the room to he finally let her down. She was lying , shaking and bloody on the cement floor with Derek only yards away. Derek had never wanted so bad in his life to help someone , but he knew that getting up would only cause Emily another beating , along with one for himself.

Reid threw down his head-piece in utter frustration. He had just heard his friends being threatened , and his older sister figure repeatedly get slammed into walls. Reid was determined to help his friends get out as soon as possible. He just had to figure a way to get them out alive.

Guilty did not begin to describe the way Derek was feeling inside. He had heard his best friend get hurt , he had practically let it happen. Derek knew he was stronger than Cyrus , and he could take him down , if only he had a gun or Cyrus didn't have his. His mind was flooded with worry because Emily had been moved farther away from him , probably into one of the rooms upstairs. He didn't even know if Emily was okay , and if she was still being abused by Cyrus.

* * *

Reid knew that Emily and Derek wouldn't have a lot of time if the team didn't go in. He wanted to save as many people as possible , along with his friends. Emily gave him a sign showing him it was okay to come in. He showed her what time and she tried her best to get all the people and children out in time. Reid was waiting outside and he met Emily out at the exit. Derek never came , and he was still with Cyrus. Emily tried to go back in to get to Derek and Cyrus but Rossi and Reid pulled her back. Emily was standing on the outside of the building when Cyrus let the bomb off. She tried to contain her feelings , but tears spilled out anyway. Reid and Derek just had to be okay. They always were, weren't they? To leave her today would be totally unfair and selfish. She couldn't lose them , not today , never. It would be too hard to bear.

In one split second she had forgotten the pain that pulsed through her whole body. She forgot who she was , and how she had gotten where she was. Her heart beated , her lungs took in air , and she lived for only one reason. In that moment every ounce of her being , ached with the need to see them again. That was what she lived for , to see them again , to see Derek again.

The haze of blast started to clear when she finally saw the outline of their figures. Reid just gave Emily a knowing look as she ran to give Derek a tight embrace. She let the dam break , and her tears flowed freely. These tears were dedicated to relief and joy. She had never felt such a sudden rush of relief in her life , seeing Derek come through the clearing , alive and walking . She said a silent prayer in her head as the soft grey fabric of Derek's t-shirt soaked in her tears. She thanked God for giving her a second chance, and sparing Derek.

Derek was soaking in Emily's essence , so thankful that they lived to see this moment. It wasn't such a happy ending for everyone but Derek considered himself lucky to be alive and for his partner to be at his side. It might have been in that moment that Derek finally realized his hidden love for Emily , or that he might be the luckiest man alive.

* * *

Emily was at Derek's apartment the next Saturday night. They decided it might be a good idea to talk about what happened to them.

" I can't thank Reid enough. We probably wouldn't have made it out if he didn't help." Emily pointed out.

" I am so sorry I let you take the fall from Cyrus. It's all my fault." guilt was clear in the wrinkles on his forehead.

" It's not your fault. It was my choice , my decision. You tried to say you were the FBI , but I couldn't let him kill you."

" I know bu-"

"But nothing , you can't take responsibility for what Cyrus did. You know it wasn't your fault. Shut up and let me watch the game." Emily teased , and Derek reciprocated a playful smile.

They spent the rest of the night watching the Cubs vs Cardinals. Much to Derek's dismay the Cubs lost. Emily fell asleep on Derek and he just couldn't make himself move her. It was too sweet , and he didn't want to lose a chance to hold a woman like Emily Prentiss in his arms. Everyone knows there's only one woman like Emily Prentiss. She's a one and only. Derek didn't want to risk losing his second chance.


	2. JJ

**I know , I know what happened to updating once a week? I could make excuses but I'll just tell you guys the truth. I can't really figure out what episodes to use. So can you help me out? Try and think of an episode where another character or two run into trouble or have to deal with a few issues. Write down the episode number or name , describe it a little, and tell me which one (if not both) character with Derek and/or Emily. Thanks a lot if you can , it will help me out tons. Enjoy.**

* * *

** 6x2 "JJ"**

Derek knew Emily was going to leave. There were no other reasons she would be in a meeting without the rest of the team for this long. Derek scolded himself for not seeing this coming , Emily was too much of an asset for her to be on such a small team. It was going on thirty minutes since Emily , Hotch , Strauss , and the Director had first entered the conference room. Derek was watching the door from his view in the bullpen , but he wasn't the only one because Reid and JJ were waiting for Emily too. Suddenly , the meeting was over and people exited the room one by one. Emily was the last to come out , her face showing defeat. That was when Derek knew. The meeting had taken so long because Emily would have fought the director. Emily probably didn't want to leave , just as much as he didn't want her to go. It was over , he knew. She was going to be transferred.

Emily walked down the small staircase , her hand sliding down the cool metal of the railing. Derek , JJ , and Spencer all tried to act like they were working , but it was a bad attempt. They all stood as the click of Emily's high heels approached.

" So this is it? You're leaving , and Hotch let them take you away from us." Derek asked bitterly.

" You and I both know it's not Hotch's fault. The people above us will get what they want , when they want." Emily replied

" We need you , don't they know that?" Derek questioned.

" Everyone needs her , Derek. How many highly trained profilers that can speak several languages? I only know one. We were lucky to even get her." JJ stated.

" When do you leave?" Reid asked, in an almost whisper.

" Today , but Garcia still doesn't know and I don't want her to find the paperwork. I'll talk to you guys later."

* * *

"They can't do that . We're a family , that's why it works , it's the only way it works." The blonde's mascara was running down her face as she pulled the older brunette in for a bone-crushing hug.

" I won't be gone. We'll still see each other all the time."

" Yeah, what if something gets in the way? I couldn't survive on just birthdays and holidays."

" We won't let that happen , I won't let that happen."


End file.
